


Movie Premiere

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, testament of youth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley is not happy about the fact that Colin has to appear on the red carpet on a cold winter night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> This is FICTION. It only ever happened in my mind which refuses to accept that the do live on separate continents now. So, in my mind, and there only, this is what happened before the premiere of Testament of Youth on January 5th, 2015.
> 
> Not beta'd.

"Here."

"What's that?" Colin frowned and then grinned. "Longjohns? You've got to be kidding!"

"Wear them. It's January, we can't have you catch something and you know how quickly you freeze."

"Bradley, this is a movie premiere. How long will I be on the red carpet for? Half an hour?"

"Long enough to catch death. You know you've had health issues before."

Colin rolled his eyes. "That was almost two years ago. I'm fine and I won't die because I'm not wrapped up like for a polar expedition for a few minutes."

Bradley just looked at him and in the end, Colin sighed and started to undo his belt. "If anyone ever finds out that I wear these..."

"If you don't, I'll hack Eoin's twitter and complain that you are not taking care of yourself. You know what your fans are like..." A smug smile showed on Bradley's face.

"That's blackmail." Colin had put the undergarment on and climbed into the pants of his three-piece suit again. "Imagine the number of scarves and beanies they'll send. We don't have space for all this stuff."

Bradley held out the suit jacket for him and let him slip in. "We could provide warm things for every homeless person in all of London." 

"Which reminds me, we wanted to check with the shelter down the street about what they need most and..."

"I'll call them first thing in the morning. Concentrate on your job now. Go, charm the masses while I'll just sit here watching twitter and tumblr explode as soon as you set foot on the carpet."

Colin spread out his arms and turned once. "How do I look?"

Bradley looked him up and down, then reached out to straighten Colin's tie. "Go, before I destroy all your hard efforts to look presentable by tossing you on the bed and..." He grinned widely, then leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on Colin's lips. 

Laughing, Colin reached for his coat. "Hold that thought. I'll be back in a few hours."

When he was gone, Bradley sighed. His plans of celebrating the premiere of Testament of Youth later were beginning to totter when he noticed that Colin had deliberately 'forgotten' to take his scarf and gloves along. He went to put the little pillow with the cherry stones on the heating and then prepared Colin's favorite blanket for his return before he switched his laptop on to follow his boyfriend setting off a firework of posts in all the social media, grinning widely. No matter how much all the women in the world squealed, he knew Colin would be back with him later and he would be the one to warm him up.


End file.
